


Serve and Score

by Late4f8



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late4f8/pseuds/Late4f8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai makes a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serve and Score

* * * * *

 

"We should stop before it gets too dark," Hakkai said, over the wind and the rumble of the Jeep.  
Sanzo gave him a sideways glance. "We need to make up lost time."  
"We need rest. And I do like to see what I'm cooking."  
"Keep going."

* * *

"What the hell, Hakkai." Sanzo held up a piece of meat. "Your's isn't burnt. And neither is theirs."  
Hakkai swallowed his food. "Oh, I made the decision that you should have the piece that best reflected your decision." His smile was devilish.  
"Tch." Sanzo dropped it in his bowl.  
Goku eyed the burnt food but said nothing.  
Gojyo snickered around his own mouthful and nearly choked. "Ah, Hakkai. Any more beer over there?"  
"I believe there is one left, Gojyo." His eyes twinkled as he made a show of turning away to reach in the cooler.  
Goku quickly snatched the blackened food from Sanzo's bowl and handed him the few unburnt bites he had left from his own bowl. Sanzo reached down as if nothing had happened and began to eat.  
Gojyo hooted with laughter, nearly missing the can that Hakkai turned and tossed to him.  
"Oh? Why there's second one." Hakkai held out another can of beer. "Sanzo?"  
Sanzo gave him a studied look as he chewed and swallowed. "No. I'm fine." He picked up another bite. "You probably shook it anyway, dirty bastard."  
Hakkai laughed at that, and he stood and strolled around the fire to look pointedly at the contents of Sanzo's and Goku's bowls.  
"It's important that we all take care of each other." Hakkai smiled down at them both.  
Goku grinned brightly.  
Sanzo rolled his eyes.  
The can hissed and settled as Hakkai pulled the tab, and he held it out to Sanzo.  
Sanzo sighed and took it.

 

* * * * *


End file.
